Lumpy Central Pictures
Heffalump Pictures Background: Lumpy's DVD Openings was originally called "Heffalump Stores". it was founded in 1897 as a Store. in 1900, it was renamed to just "Heffalump". in 1912, Heffalump became a Movie Director. in 1977, Heffalump changed to "Heffalump Entertainment" and Heffalumps are nicknames for Elephants in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. in 1980, it was named to "Heffalump Pictures". they didn't have a logo until 1985. in 2005, Lumpy now runs this studio. for 2010-2018, The Company retired. 1st logo (September 11, 1985-October 3, 1990, December 2019) Nicknames: "Heffalump", "Lumpy" Logo: Same as the first Paramount DVD logo (Blue Mountin), but a live action lavender elephant named lumpy replaces the mountain and the paramount text reads "Heffalump" with "HOME VIDEO" reading "PICTURES". there are no lines and the text are already formed where lumpy flies off when the text goes to the center. the color is yellow instead of blue. Variants: * This logo was shown in the series from 1988-1993 (Walt Disney Mini Classics). Lumpy is replaced by a character from the video. ** on Ben and Me, the color is tan instead of yellow. * on the last Program to use this logo (Barney goes to School), the logo freezes before lumpy flies off. * On Jack Paul Checks out his old VHSs, Lumpy is in his 2019 logo form and the text reads "Lumpy Central". FX/SFX: Same as Paramount, but diffrent. Music/Souds: Same as paramount Home Video. Avabillity: First seen in the Black Couldron and last seen in Barney Goes to School. in JPCOHOVHS, the logo revived. he has VHSs made when the logo is still being used. 2nd Logo (1991-2004) Nicknames: "Heffalump 2", "Lumpy 2", "Disaster Pooh Movie" Logo: on a white background, we see Lumpy from before, but he was writing a world on fire. the paper comes to life and fire burns the screen to change to the text "Heffalump Pictures" with lumpy under it. "a Division of the Walt Disney Company" ("A Walt Disney Company" in 2000) fades in. Early Variant: Lumpy at the end is not there. Variant: On the last Walt Disney Mini Classics Tapes, Lumpy isn't here. Later Variant: Lumpy is under the text at the end. FX/SFX: See under. Music/Sounds: Same as before. Avabillity: Seen in programs from the era. 3rd logo (February 11, 2005, September 12, 2005) Nicknames: "Kids, Don't Watch It", "Lumpy 3", "Heffalump 3", "Disaster Pooh Movie 2" Logo: We see the 100 Acre Wood (from Winnie the Pooh). Pooh came in and then suddenly the clouds grow bigger and darker, covering the 100 Acre Wood in darkness. The clouds then form a thunderstorm and it starts raining all over the wood. Lightning then strikes and knocks the power out, then it starts to rain even harder, flooding the wood and destroying trees. Some whirlwinds, typhoons, tornadoes and hurricanes form and destroy more trees. Pooh reacts to the weather and start screaming and running away like in a disaster movie. Then some windstorms form and blow away some animals, vehicles, buildings, signs and billboards away and earthquakes start happening, shaking more trees to rubble. Then fires appear across trees and houses, burning them to the ground. Then we cut to space and see some meteors, meteorites, asteroids and comets heading to the Earth. Then we cut back to the 100 acre wood, and volcanoes erupt and spew lava all over the city. Then some UFOs appear and destroy the wood while some giant monsters appear and destroy the wood with their arms. Then we cut to the inside of Christopher Robin's house, where Christopher is watching TV on CNN, the news reporter says "An apocalypse is happening right now! We don't have much time! Run and take over quickly!" Then the TV goes static and Christopher gets scared and runs away! Then we see Eeyore, Piglet, Kanga, Roo, and Rabbit evacuating. Then we cut to Darby's school and the speakers warn them about the apocalypse, then everyone in the school gets scared and runs out of the school. Then we cut to the Army Control Center, where the army men launch missiles, then one of the men say "Sir, are missiles are launching and there's nothing we can do!" The army men get scared and run away as well. Then we see Plush toys running through various cities and towns as fast as they could. Then we zoom out to the meteors, meteorites, asteroids and comets, and they are now closer to the Earth than before. We pan to the Earth and the meteors, meteorites, asteroids and comets fly to the Earth real fast. The meteors, meteorites, asteroids and comets finally hit the Earth, causing mass destructions and also causing the Earth to turn red and become a fiery planet. The planet then shakes and cracks and light rays come out of the cracks. The planet then explodes and rubble and rocks shoot out of the explosion. All of a sudden, we see the destruction has turned the planet into Lumpy, which zooms in close to the camera. The logo flies up to the top and "Heffalump Pictures" fades in. Then a rock that comes from the destroyed planet's remains flies by and pushes the text away. then, we zoom out to reveal the TV and the TV Turns off. we zoom back to the TV, making it black. then, the Disney logo starts. FX/SFX: Pooh running, The disasters happening, people running, the destruction, the exploding, Lumpy zooming in and the rock pushing the "Heffalump Pictures" text away. Music/Sounds: We start with the Winnie the Pooh Theme Song from Piglet's Big Movie, but when the disasters start happening, the musics segues into a montage of music from disaster movies from the 1950's, 1960's, 1970's, 1980's and 1990's, with Pooh saying "Oh, Bother.". When Lumpy appears, we hear the 5-note theme from "Close Encounters of The Third Kind". When Lumpy flies to the top, we hear some music from "Psycho" and "Jaws". When the rock flies by and pushes the "Feature Presentation" text, we hear some of the dramatic music from "SpongeBob SquarePants" and "Bill Nye the Science Guy". when we zoom out to reveal the TV, the Winnie the Pooh Theme Song plays again. Availability: Extinct. 4th logo (May 12, 2007-October 9, 2010) Nicknames: "Dancing Lumpy", "Lumpy 4", "Heffalump 4", "Pooh Disaster Movie 3" Logo: we see Heffalump Hollow (from Pooh's Heffalump Movie) but My Friends Tigger and Pooh animated. then, Lumpy came in. Fire comes out of the trunk and burns the Trees. then, the land burns and the background changes to black. "Heffalump Pictures" faded below it. the background turns white. lumpy dances. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: the same dramatic music from before plays with elephant sounds heard. Arability: TBA! Editor's Note: TBA. 5th Logo (2019-) Nickname: "Scary the Heffalump", "Scary Lumpy", "No Lumpy", "Pooh Disaster Movie 4" Logo: We see a Heffalump in white walking. the heffalump grows and changes to green plaids. "HEFFALUMP PICTURES" is uder the heffalump wearing green plaids. he turns into a Horror version of Lumpy the Heffalump. Lumpy looks at the screen and comes to the screen, roaring. we cut to black and the movie starts. Music/Sounds: A Instrumal version of Heffalumps and Woozles from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Avabillity: First seen in Poltergiest Enemies. it was seen in Horror Movies created by Disney. Scary Note: Heffalump Coming to the screen scares viewers, simular to the MGM logo from Addams Family. Lumpy's DVD Openings Entertainment Background: in 2018, Lumpy made a YouTube channel and a Movie Company of it. the Company returned as "Lumpy's DVD Openings Entertainment". in November 29, 2018, CPF7 Bought this Company. in November 2019, Comedy Central and Lumpy's DVD Openings merged together to make Lumpy Central, and his youtube channel is renamed "My First Lumpy". 1st logo (November 6, 2018-April 19, 2019) # Screen Shot 2019-04-16 at 1.01.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-21 at 6.32.37 PM.png Huffalump-lumpy-dance - Copy.jpg Huffalump-lumpy-dance.jpg Screen Shot 2019-04-21 at 6.21.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-16 at 1.01.49 PM.png 250px-Lumpy_KHIII.png Screen Shot 2019-04-21 at 6.24.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-21 at 6.23.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-16 at 1.02.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-16 at 1.03.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-21 at 6.25.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-21 at 6.01.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 2.57.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 3.03.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 2.59.49 PM.png Nicknames: "Lumpy of Doom", "Lumpy in a Nutshell", "Rainbow Lumpy", "Dancing Lumpy 2", "Sitting Lumpy (2019 Variant)", "KH3 Lumpy (2019 Variant)", "Curved Trunk (Finn and Fisley Variant)", "Underwater lumpy (Finn and Fisley Variant)", "Logo Rip-offs", "Lumpy 5", "Heffalump 5" Logo: On lavender background, a Purple L wiggles in. then, a Blue u fades in. a Green m comes from the blue u. then, the m throws up a yellow p. an orange y is seen in the p's hole. then, the y comes out of the p, forming "Lumpy". the text "Lumpy" changes to a rainbow (the L is orange, the u is yellow, the m is green, the p is blue, and the y is purple). then, a black s falls down and a aposterphe falls down forming "Lumpy's". the l turns red while the "umpy's" changes to orange, yellow, green, blue, purple and pink, making "Lumpy's" in rainbow. then, we zoom out to reveal an animated version of lumpy as a plush (Pooh's Heffalump Movie). "Lumpy's" jumps out of lumpy. "Lumpys" moves to the bottom. then, We see the green "DVD" logo in its corporate font, zoom out of the screen. A blue floating light glows behind it, which then moves to the left of the logo and changes to a red color. It then moves next to the DVD logo and draws a red underline while "OPENINGS" "drops down" along it. Sparks be seen forming under the red line as it is drawn under the logo. The light then flies off-screen and returns to the top of the logo (in it's blue color again) to recreate the familiar "dot the I" sequence seen in the Jim Henson Productions logo, however this time the light explodes upon impact with the "i," leaving behind several falling particles. then, Clouds blow in from the left, then from the right as the word "ENTERTAINMENT" forms from light streaks under the logo, and the WarnerMedia byline from the PPYBEN Pictures logo wipes in, as the clouds disappear from the background. Variants: * On Trailers, "Trailer" replaces "Entertainment" and lumpy holds a film reel. * On the channel Lumpy's DVD Openings, "Entertainment" isn't seen. * On Alphablocks vs Numberjacks vs Numberblocks, Numberblock 15 replaces Lumpy. * There is a Italy Variant in which there's a Cartoonito Byline above the WarnerMedia Byline. then, the 2017 Cartoonito shapes come in and forms "It". * Starting in 2019, Lumpy is in the Kingdom Hearts Look, the DVD logo is remade, the line is diffrent, lumpy does a diffrent pose, and a ComboPandaFan7 Byline is seen under the WarnerMedia byline. the buena vista byline is seen under the ComboPandaFan7 byline. * on Greeny, the dvd logo is green and black. * on Mask, the dvd logo is black. * on No Text Land, There is a variant without the text. * on Finn and Fisley, the logo is now underwater and the KH3 Lumpy is replaced with My Friends Tigger and Pooh Lumpy, which is doing a diffrent pose. Lumpy turns to Finn from the show and Fisley came in and swam around. the logo turns to the theme song. * on Back to 2005, the 2019 variant has lumpy in his PHM/PHHM form. * on the show The Endless Monsters, "Lumpys" is in the style from Endless Alphabet/Reader and the ' is gone. ** Season 2 has Pinkerton (from the show) replacing Lumpy. *** on the Episode "Big Blue goes Swimming", Pinkerton is small and the text is large. the clouds are gone. when the byline wipes in, Big Blue wearing his swim clothes from the episode came in and Pinkerton moves to the right and big blue gets angry because pinkerton isn't wearing her swim clothes from the episode. pinkerton gets mad. then, the logo burns out. this was the last time this logo was used, so "BYE BYE THINGY" fades in. * Bedland has Lumpy is her Bedland Style. * on No Prints of The Chica Show, the logo plays normal until the end, where chica came in and knocks lumpy and plays on a guitar. we hear music. ** the Season 1 finale has the variant plays as normal, but after he plays the guitar, lumpy gets back up and kills chica. we fade out. FX/SFX: Nice Animation. Music/Sounds: a guitar instrumal of Shoulder-to-Shoulder from Pooh's Heffalump Movie, but when the green DVD logo is seen, the music turns to the Jim Henson Interactive logo and when loads blow in from the right, the music segues to the Dreamworks 2019 logo. then, a long E note is heard. Avabillity: it was first seen on the TV Movie Disallowence. it was last seen in No Prints of the final Season 1 episode of The Chica Show and The Endless Monsters episode Big Blue Goes Swimming. the logo returned on Best of 2010s. Editor's Note: None. 2nd logo (April 19, 2019-) Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 3.05.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 3.04.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 3.04.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-24 at 10.49.33 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-24 at 10.57.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-24 at 10.56.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-24 at 10.59.18 AM.png Hee Eeem Leempee.png Hee Eeem Eleven.png Sprout.png Lumpy Walks with Mom.png Screen Shot 2019-04-25 at 2.03.09 PM.png Fantastic.png P Pet.png Trucked.png Arifmetix cancelled.png New.png Nicknames: "Logo Rip-Offs 2", "Sitting Lumpy 2", "Lumpy 6", "Heffalump 6" Logo: Same as before, but the "Lumpy's" text is already formed and the logo starts with the zooming out to reveal lumpy. lumpy is now animated and does a diffrent pose. the clouds are gone. Variants: *on No prints of Pooh's Heffalump Movie, roo came in after it was formed, and hugs lumpy. **the closing variant has the variant already formed and roo captures lumpy. they walk away. then, lumpy and roo came back. *on No Prints of Season 2 of The Chica Show and No's New Sunny Side Up Show, the logo is styled just like The Chica Show variant of the previous logo, but lumpy stands up and comes to Chica and kills him. then, he comes to the logo. this was a banned logo and was replaced by the variant under: **Lumpy isn't in the logo. *on The Endless Monsters, the logo is styled just like the Season 2 variant of The Endless Monsters ''of the previous logo. *on the channel "Lumpy's DVD Openings", "CHANNEL" replaced "ENTERTAINMENT" and the bylines is replaced with "a Ryan and Nathan Company". *on the 2019 No Show ''Starfire and the Ducks, Starfire Jetstream (a happy meal toy from the show) replaces lumpy. **on the episode ComboPandaFan7's New Video, in the background, there are combopandafan7 video thumbnails such as Nick Jr OS and the wallpaper for the My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki is there with the text "To See more Starfire and the Ducks, go to myfavoriteclosinglogos.wikia.com" and the previous logo's picture. at the bottom right, there is a picture of ComboPandaFan7's Profile, with "an assoiation with ComboPandaFan7". *On DVDs, the ComboPandaFan7's New video variant was used, except the combopandafan7 pictures (except for My Favorite Closing logos and Starfire) are gone and "Lumpy the Heffalump" replaced "Starfire and the Ducks". they also have lumpy replacing star. *On Oooooh Time Elephant, the logo is on a black background, lumpy is gone, "Lumpy's DVD Openings" is in a different font, the disc and line is gone, the bylines are gone, the texts are in the middle, and "Lumpy's" moves from the left to right while "DVD Openings" moves from right to left. the music is the closing theme of the Show. *On No prints of Hey Duggee, this is used to plaster the BBC Worldwide logo. Lumpy is replaced by Duggee. the bylines is replaced by the BBC Worldwide logo. *On No prints of Ready Jet Go, this would plaster the Snee-Oosh logo. the logo takes place in space from the 3rd Heffalump Pictures logo while lumpy is in her KH3 form, doing a different Pose. **The DVDs However Plaster this with the Snee-Oosh logo or the Dekho logo. *Starting in May 10, 2019, the texts have a gray background while a outlined gray rectangle is around Lumpy. the texts are black. lumpy does a different Pose and he's with Roo. *on No Prints of Numberblocks, 11 replaces Lumpy and 1 replaces Roo. * on Lumpy visits Sprout Diner, Big Bird (from Sesame Street), Barney (from Barney and Friends), Star (from The Good Night Show), Caillou (from Caillou), Patty (from The Sprout Sharing Show), Elmo (also from Sesame Street), Chica (from Sunny Side Up), and Super Why (from Super WHY!) (They are all from Sprout) replaces Lumpy and roo and they stand on grass. * on the Series Lumpy's Times before meeting Roo, Roo is gone. plus, mama heffalump teaches Lumpy to walk. * on Michaël Youn vs Lumpy, Lumpy holds the Universal Globe from the Michaël Youn variant of the Universal logo. * on Starfire and the Ducks starting with Bunch of Ducks, Starfire replaces Roo. there is a copyright claim. ** on the Aladdin (2019) Promotion (Three Wishes), Starfire is replaced by Moxy and Lumpy is replaced by the Genie from Aladdin. ** Starting with Fantastic Unicorns, only the No and Little Airplane logos are here because of Pees and Poops and Bellybuttons in it. * on Endless Monsters starting with Dopper Dandy's House (S3 E1), Abby replaces Lumpy and Roo is not in the logo. the copyright claim from before is shown. ** on That's Fantastic, the Fantastic Blimp from the episode is shown flying. there is no Copyright Claim in this Variant. * in the trailer for PTV Park, P-Pet replaces Lumpy and Roo. * on PTV Park, The Logo is in a Truck at PTV Park along with the proceded PBS Films and CCG88 Films logos. * on Animagrad Animation Movies, The logo is normal, but Roo is not there and the logo segues to the Animagrad logo. * in Elephant Street, the Series, Same as before, but the logo fades out before seguing and Lumpy turns live action with the inside of the square a wood. * On The First One isn't Lumpy, the logo plays as normal, but at the end, the picture of Lumpy and Roo is static. then, the picture turns black. Flat Fox (the first one to hear/mentioned Our House (But it's a Parody)) came in and the picture turns white. then, the texts and byline flips to "Flat Fox Pictures, A LY Company". the logo zooms out to reveal a building in the Opening. ** At the end, the variant is already formed. "I Don't Beleve" is under. then, the logo plays in reverse until we see Lumpy and Roo and the Static is gone. then, the texts flip back to normal and the other text is gone. * Starting in 2020, The Text reads "Lumpy's DVD and Show Movie Pictures Entertainment". this was comfirmed on Twitter in June 23, 2019 by Arifmetix. no variants when introduced from June 2019 all to November 2019. ** In November, Lumpy's DVD Openings is renamed to My First Lumpy. Starting in November 23rd Starting with No Prints of The Netflix Series "Brainchild", the text now reads "Lumpy Central Pictures" and Lumpy holds the Comedy Central Logo, but instead of the c inside the Backwards C, we see an L. the bylines now reads: "a No/CPF100 Company". * On No Prints of Chip and Potato, Lumpy is replaced by Chip and Roo is replaced with Potato (in her snuggly form). ** In Chip's Piano Lesson, a Piano is shown and potato plays the piano. Chip sings the song from the episode. ** In Double Playdate, Paco and Nico is shown. ** In Season 2, the Baby "Topsy Tot" (form the Season) is shown and potato hugs the baby. *** In Disney+ Elephant Prints, the DHX logo Music is heard due to an audio plaster. ** For Feild Trip, the Double Playdate variant is used, but all of her friends are here and potato is in her mouse form. the friends look at potato. ** In Chip Without Potato, Potato is gone from the logo. ** In Chip's 5th Birthday, a Number 5 replaces the Baby and potato sits on top of it. * In Nick Jr's The Adventures of Paddington and No reurns of the Paddington Movies 1-2, Paddington replaces Lumpy. * On Season 4 of Endless Monsters, Alphabot replaces Lumpy. * On his Channel, "CENTRAL Pictures" is gone and "My First" is above Lumpy. * In Coca-Cola Programs, Lumpy drinks Coca-Cola. * For CCG88's RLEs, the Requester is at the bottom, Lumpy is replaced by the logo, and it's in-credit with the CCG88 logo. ** This was also shown in reruns of 2018 episodes on No. The Classic Profiles are there starting with CPF100 (Before was PeppaPigYes BabyEinstein No (PPYBEN) (Not Confised with Panda Perfect You BEN)). *** For Working Title Films, CPF100 (PPYBEN) was the requester. CPF100 replaces Lumpy. **** For Horror Factory, TritonVid was the requester, so CPF100 is replaced by Triton's trangler character holding the CPF100 logo. "Lumpy Central An Assoiation with Triton Television and Happy Halloween" is shown instead of "Lumpy central Television". * For a ComboPandaFan100 Christmas, CPF100 replaces Lumpy and the background is red. * In No Prints of The Muppets and Muppets: Most Wanted, The Logo Plasters the Disney logo. Kermit replaces Lumpy and "and Jim Henson ("Evil Kermet" for Most Wanted) Presents" is under the logo. we then cut to the Opening. * in Mouth Animation reprints of The Office and the new series "South Park: Family Version", The Clip of Lumpy fighting the S From Hell flooded with Walt Wesley's stuff from Ryan's Dream from June 1, 2019 was used, with the ending of the same Comedy Central bumper used, but the C inside the C reads L and the text reads "LUMPY CENTRAL" with the logo in lavender. This was also used in some Office YTPs created by Limmey1000 in Febuary 2020. * The Logo was on Starfire and the Ducks again starting with Season 2, but the logo is with the logos for No, Little Airplane, Wesley and Bathtime Television. Lumpy is once again replaced by Starfire. ** On The Requesters, A Tech Adventure Promotion, Same as the CPF100 New Video variant, but it's the 2019 logo and ComboPandaFan100 (Numberblock) replaces Starfire. the CPF100 profile is the current one and we see some comments made by CPF100. * When Home Alone was reruned by Disney+ Elephant, Roo is gone (Hence the Name of the Movie) and the TCF logo is next to it. * In Lumpy's First Christmas, Lumpy wears a Santa Hat and Roo is gone. * On the new Series "Caillou", Caillou replaces Lumpy and Roo is replaced by Rosie. * On the Go Baby reboot, the Little Airplane variant was used, but with this logo in place of the Granada logo. * On Colossol Questions, Lumpy grows big. * On Some Episodes of South Park: Family Version, We see South Park Killed kenny scene, but he survives. under is the Lumpy Central logo. * on episodes of Mo on the Go, Lumpy is replaced by Gerald and Roo is replaced by Piggie. * No prints of Go Go Cory Carson has Cory replacing Lumpy and Roo gone. ** The First Episode has him with a bag. ** The finale has him going away. Lumpy came and stands. * on No Text Land 2: The Second Part, a variant with No Text excists. * on Endless Monsters Season 4, Alphabot replaces Lumpy and the Lumpy Central logo that Alphabot is holding is gone. he instead holds a robot L. * On Some shows in 2020, No/Crazy Prints or original shows use a Clip instead of Lumpy. the Lumpy Central icon is at the top right of the clip: ** Infinity Train: There is a variant for each book of the series, and another for episode 10 of each book. *** Book One: Tulip opens up her right hand, which shows glowing green numbers continuously spinning. **** The Engine Car: The logo plays normally until the number on Tulip's hand stops at 0, at which point the box fills with light. *** Book Two: Standing outside the moving train, Mirror Tulip disappointingly looks at her reflection on her right hand. **** The Number Car: The logo is the same, this time with MT (now Lake) happily looking at her reflection on her right hand in the real world (from the CN Universe). ** Meet the Math Facts: We see the fact families from each level. ** Crazy Time!: Each Season Has a Variant. *** Season 1: we see the normal Mickey Mouse Clubhouse characters Standing. *** Season 2/Early Season 3: same, but instead of Donald, Daisy and Pluto, Lumpy, HobbyBear and Dumbo. *** Super Adventure Part 1: Same, but they are the Clubhouse Heroes. *** Super Adventure Part 2: Same as Season 2, but Mickey dies and ComboPandaFan100 came in. *** Season 3: Same as Season 2, but we see CPF100 instead of Mickey. *** Season 4: Same as before, but we see Coolcatt5000 instead of Minnie. *** Season 5: Same as before, but Donald replaces Lumpy. *** Season 6/Season 7: same as Season 4, but we see Gerald (Elephant) instead of Goofy. *** Starting with CC5000's Bee story, The variant Virues. **** Coolcatt5000's Bee Story: we see HobBEE Honey Bee on top of Coolcatt5000. **** Gerald Babysitter: Eveyone are babies and Lumpy is not seen (Due to him drinking Baby Bottles). ** Mo on the Go: We see Pigeon, Elephant and Piggie and Leonardo dancing while Knuffle Bunny Falls. ** Todd Parr in Real Life: a clip from Todd's Tree fort where they are playing, but they are in the live action world. ** Toddworld (No Prints): same as before, but Animated. ** Bedland (New Prints and Reboot): We see My First Lumpy saying Leempee!. ** Lake Meets Tulip (Episode 10): We see Lake and Tulip playing at Jesse's House. Jessie is pouring milk. ** Chadtronic: we see Chad laughing at his Computer. *** in Cursed Commercials, A Vaiant appears: **** Number 1: we see Dr Mario (from the Dr Amigo commercial) using a Needle on the girl. **** Number 2: We see the fruit kids (from the Gushers Commercial) looking at the screen. **** Number 3: We see Mario kill Sonic. the same coach (from the Mario Sonic Commercials) is here too. **** Number 4: we see a boy (from the Nickelodeon Dab commercial) Dabbing. we see a green rectangle saying "D se Dab!!!". **** Number 5 - Halloween: we see the same Pumpkin Face looking at the screen. **** Number 6: we see the Roblox Noob talking about an Obby. **** Number 7: we see a clip from the Scottemon Go commercial. **** Number 8: We see a Woman's body with Eyeballs. * On Total Dramarama, the logo's animation is at the bottom left of the credits. lumpy is now little and Roo is gone. there is no LC logo. * On Lake meets Tulip, One One replaces Lumpy and we do not see Roo. FX/SFX: Same as Before. Muusic/Sounds: Same as before, but the guitar instrumal of shoulder to shoulder is replaced with a strings instrumal of With a Few Good Friends from Piglet's Big Movie. Music/Sounds Variants: * on Endless Monsters, The Chica Show, Ready Jet Go, PTV Park, Elephant Street, Lumpy's First Christmas, A ComboPandaFan100 Christmas, Endless Monsters (Starting with Season 4) and Total Dramarama, The Opening/Closing Theme Plays Over the logo. * On some iMovie Programs and the May 2019 Variant, the music is the same as the Universal 1990 logo. * Starting in 2020, the Screen Gems Pictures 1999 theme is heard, due to Ryan's Dream. at the end, we hear Lumpy say "Lumpy Central!". * On Chip's Piano Lesson, Chip singing that song was heard. * In the 2020 Clip variant, we hear the clip of the episode. ** On Infinity Train and Lake meets Tulip Episode 10, We also hear the short Screen Gems theme playing through the clip (still heard). *** On Lake meets Tulip, we hear only the closing theme. Avabillity: First seen in No Prints of Pooh's Heffalump Movie. The normal version of the 2020 variant is so far only used in Teen Titans Go and Brainchild while the 2020 variants on the rest is custom Variants. Editor's Note: Same as before. Category:PPYBEN Logos Category:Lumpy Logos Category:AstroblastFan5 Logos Category:Universal Kids Category:Lumpy's DVD Openings Logos